Like Father Like Son: Part 2
by TheGreatSaiyaman92
Summary: Sequel to Like Father Like Son: Part 1.


_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, there is no excuse, I was lazy. Julianthedarkone- I'm so glad you liked it, it means a lot. As for beta reading, I greatly appreciate the offer, but I'd like to do this on my own, but thank you very much. **_

_One year after the Cell Games_

"Arise Shenron!" Gohan commanded.

The sky grew dark as lightning shot out of the Dragon Balls in the form of a dragon.

"Speak your two wishes and I shall grant them!" Shenron boomed.

"For my first wish, I wish that all the damage in the timeline Trunks, the one who traveled back in time into this timeline, is restored."

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted, state your final wish.

"My second wish is to revive everyone who was killed in that timeline."

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." The Dragon Balls flew up towards the sky and dispersed in a flash of light.

-DBZ-

"Hey Vegeta, can I go to Planet Vegeta?" Asked 15 year old Gohan.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. What made you want to go all of a sudden?"

"My grandparents were telling me about our race and culture, and I'd like to see it for myself." Gohan replied.

Vegeta smirked and after a few minutes, Gohan teleported Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku to King Vegeta.

"What the HFIL!?" King Vegeta yelled startled.

"Hello father, you see Gohan over here," Vegeta pointed to Gohan. "Was taught Instant Transmition by the Yardrats."

"I-I see… welcome back my son." He said confused.

"Sup King 'Geta." Bulma greeted.

The King of all Saiyans face palmed.

"You were saying how _weak _my mate was, why don't you look at her power level now?"

King Vegeta gasped after scanning Bulma's power level. "Th-thirty thousand!?"

Vegeta smirked. "Not so weak now huh father? Anyways, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Trunks."

"Hello my King." Trunks bowed respectfully.

"I also brought my allies." Vegeta said.

Gohan was the only one to bow.

"It's an honor, my King." Gohan said.

The King scanned his power level and frowned. "Why have you brought me this boy, he has a power level of four!?"

"You know, you really shouldn't rely on those things father, we know how to suppress our power level, Gohan is actually the strongest Saiyan. He is the only one to ascend past a Super Saiyan."

The King's eyes widened. "Demonstrate this immediately!" He ordered.

"Of course King Vegeta." Gohan easily transformed to the first level instantly making his scouter shatter. "This is a Super Saiyan, and this..." He transformed with a little more difficulty, but not by much. "Is what I like to call a Super Saiyan 2."

The King smirked. "What class are you?"

"I am a third class Saiyan."

"Unbelievable that a low class could have such power. Who is your father?"

"Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine."

The King's eyes widened. "Who else can become a Super Saiyan?"

"Vegeta and my father."

"And I assume the child next to your father is your younger brother?"

"Yes, this is Goten."

"Yo, could we get something to eat?" Goku asked.

"Father, have some respect."

"Anyway, you are too powerful to be low levels, so I will promote you to Elites, and Gohan, I would like you to be the general of the Saiyan Army."

"Thank you, my King, it's an honor to serve you."

"How many lives have you taken?"

"I killed Ginu, Frieza, and Cell, the threat that appeared on Earth that made me into a Super Saiyan 2."

"So, you were the one to defeat Frieza. How old were you?"

"I was 6."

"Unbelievable. Everyone was curious as to who avenged us, they will be surprised he was defeated by a child. You should be proud, you will forever be known as a hero."

'My brother is so cool!' Goten thought.

"So… no food?" Goku asked.

They all fell back anime style.

"There shall be a feast in the honor of your son for avenging our race."

-DBZ-

_**2 Years Later**_

"Why do you want to go to High school?!" Chichi asked.

"I want to make friends my own age."

"You have Lime."

"_More _friends."

"Maybe he'll meet his mate there." Bardock said trying to help Gohan.

"~Gasp~ GRANDBABIES!" Chichi's eyes lit up.

-DBZ-

Gohan is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo on the right side and his school pin on the left and a pair of jeans.

He flew to the outside of the city and uncapsulized his motorcycle that Bulma gave him and put on his black helmet. As he made his way to the city, he heard gunshots. Quickly, Gohan hid his bike in an alley, and put his pin in his pocket.

"Let us go or this guy gets it!" The bad guy yelled to the cops holding a random man with a gun pointed at his head. The man quickly climbed inside of the truck, and one of the other guys he was with shot a grenade launcher at the cops, but Gohan quickly smacked the grenade towards the sky and allowed it to explode safely. The bad guys screamed in fear and floored it. Gohan phased behind the truck and carried it with one hand, and slowly put it down upside down so the hostage wouldn't get hurt. He ripped the doors open and knocked all the thugs out just as the cops surrounded the truck. Gohan then phased back into the alley and destroyed his helmet, so it wouldn't be traced back to him, put on his pin and drove to school.

Just then, a hover copter touched down. "I came as fast as I could chief."

"Thank you Videl, but this man with a helmet came and stopped them, he was like a super human, he moved faster than we could see, and carried a truck effortlessly with one hand. It was unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Do you think it was one of the people from the Cell Games?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. Here's a picture one of the reporters managed to take."

"Thanks chief, I better get going."

"Take care Videl."

-DBZ-

Gohan stopped in front of the school, capsulized his bike, and walked towards the office.

"Good morning." Greeted the woman. "Name?"

"Good morning. Gohan Son."

"Your test scores are incredible young man. Here's your schedule, your books, and your home room is 30B." She handed him his schedule and a small case with capsules of books.

"Thank you."

Gohan walked to his class and knocked on the door and the teacher opened it. "Hello, you must be Mr. Son, please follow me." The teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Class, we have a new student, please young man introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, I'm Gohan Son, my hobbies include, training and sparring."

"Mr. Son here got a perfect score on his entrance exam, you may learn a thing or two from him. Please take a seat."

"Hey, there's a seat up here!" Said a bubbly blond.

"Oh thank you." Gohan started walking up the stairs towards his seat and made eye contact with a black haired girl in pig tails and they both blushed. _'Wow, she's beautiful.' _Gohan thought. Videl looked side to side wondering who said that as Gohan sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, this is Sharpener," She pointed to a blond man next to her. "And this is Videl, and guess what, she's Hercule's daughter."

"Hercule has a daughter?" Gohan said baffled.

"You didn't know?" Videl asked.

Gohan blushed again. "No."

"Wait a minute, Son… Son, where have I heard that before?" Videl's eyes went wide. "Your father wouldn't happen to be _the _Goku?"

"That's him."

The three group of friend's jaws dropped.

"Dude, your dad's legendary." Sharpener said.

"Why did he stop competing?" Videl asked.

"He um retired." Gohan lied.

"Well, you should compete." Erasa suggested.

"It's not really my thing."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Class, we have two more new students, please introduce yourselves."

Gohan saw the two familiar faces and smiled brightly.

'_He has the nicest smile.' _Videl thought. _'Wait, where did that come from?"_

Gohan's face fell and he paled. _'Oh Dende it can't be.'_

"Are you okay Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded not being able to speak. _'We can't be bonding already, I just met her.'_

'_There's that voice again, wait, that sounds just like Gohan! What's bonding anyway?'_

Videl looked at Gohan weirdly. _'She can hear me too!'_

"Yo, Gohan!" Trunks said.

"Gohan!" Said Lime.

"He-hey guys."

'_What's wrong man, you look like you've seen a ghost?' _Trunks telepathically asked.

'_We need to talk.' He told Trunks urgently. _

"Sir, may I use the restroom?"

"Me too."

"Make it fast."

Gohan and Trunks went to the roof to talk.

"What's up?"

"You know Videl?"

"What about her?"

"I-I think we're bonding, but we just met. I heard her think something." Gohan said blushing at what she thought.

"Oh my Kami… Okay, run some more tests, if you hear her, or if she looks around confused ask her why. If you feel like you have enough evidence, then take her to my dad to help explain things. I'll be by your side."

"This is so confusing! I don't even love her… at least I don't think so…"

"It'll be all right man, come on we should get back to class."

"Wait a minute, why are you here?"

"Well mother said it'd be a good idea to hang out with you when you're my age, you were the only friend I had. I already told my parents in this timeline."

"I see."

"It'll work out Gohan, It always does."

_**Lunch**_

Gohan and Videl were sitting outside waiting for their friends.

"Gohan, this may sound weird, but in home room I could've sworn I heard you say something about bonding, but I didn't see your mouth move."

Gohan's eyes widened. '_I was right!' _"Meet me on the roof after school, please keep this between us."

"Fine, but answer me this." Videl took out the picture she got from the chief. "Are you him?"

"Yes, I'll explain everything on the roof, okay?" Gohan said almost pleading.

"I knew it, mark my words Gohan Son, I will get my answers."

"I promise Videl, please _please_ keep this a secret."

Videl smirked. _'This was easier than I thought.' _"You got yourself a deal!" She shook his hand to seal the deal just as the rest of the group joined them.

'_I was right…' _Gohan told Trunks. _'I'll talk to Vegeta with Videl alone.'_

'_Alright, good luck.'_

"So Gohan, what have you been doing all this time?" Lime asked.

"Huh, oh you know just train mostly."

"I here you train, but how strong are you really?" Sharpener asked putting his arm on the table challenging Gohan to an arm wrestle.

"Come on Sharpie." Erasa said.

"I just want to see."

Gohan rolled his eyes, it had been a long day, so he was going to get this over with. "Fine."

Sharpener smirked. "1, 2, 3!" The moment he said '3' his arm was already down.

Sharpener's and Erasa's jaws dropped and Lime and Gohan just rolled their eyes. Gohan and Trunks uncapsulized his lunch revealing a twelve course meal for each of them.

"This has got to be a joke." Videl said.

"This is just a light snack." Gohan said matter of factly.

The old friends started to eat super humanly quick.

"It runs in their father's family, it helps if you try not to pay attention." Lime covered up while eating Chinese noodles.

_**Last Period- P.E.**_

Gohan changed into an orange gi with his father's name on the front and back, and Trunks wore a blue gi with his father's name on the front and back.

"Hello, my name is Yamcha, you may know me from the Taitans."

Most girls had hearts in their eyes. Yamcha spotted Gohan, Trunks, and Lime.

"Hey, Gohan, Trunks, Lime long time no see, how ya doing guys!"

The students were all thinking how they knew Yamcha.

"I'm good." Gohan said distracted.

"Everything's been better." Trunks said.

"I'm doing great, thanks!" Lime said.

"Gohan, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine just a little on edge."

"Gohan?" Lime asked worried.

"I'll tell you eventually."

"Alright class, today you will play Baseball, you," he pointed at Sharpener, "And you are captains." He point at Videl since they were the third and fourth strongest students.

"Gohan, you are on my team." Videl said.

"Trunks, you're with me." Sharpener said.

Eventually the teams were made and Gohan was up to bat with Sharpener being pitcher.

When Sharpener pitched, he tripped over his untied shoes, and the ball was headed straight to Gohan's head.

"Gahhh, Gohan look out!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener yelled."

Gohan's hand shot up and caught the ball and everyone was staring at Gohan.

"Gohan, dude, I'm so sorry, are you alright."

"I'm good." Gohan said tossing the ball back to Sharpener who had tied his shoes.

Sharpener pitched and Gohan hit it as lightly as he could and got a home run. In the end Gohan's team won.

Gohan walked up the steps to the roof, stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door to meet Videl waiting for him.

"Alright, what's bonding?" Videl asked immediately after Gohan opened the door.

Gohan blushed all over his face and stayed silent.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

Gohan grabbed her and teleported to Vegeta.

-DBZ-

"Gohan? Why are you here, and who's this?" Vegeta asked.

"That's _the _Vegeta, what are we doing here, how!?"

"Gohan?" Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry Videl, I-I panicked, I'll tell you how okay?"

Videl glared at him. "Grrr! WHAT'S BONDING!?"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! You an-and you!? Bwahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

"This is serious! It happened before I barely said anything to her!"

This stopped his laughing. "Wait, when did you meet?"

"This morning."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Of course not!"

"You two are bonding at first sight." Vegeta said in a whisper.

"And that means…?" Gohan trailed off.

"It's extremely rare, if memory serves me right you are the 20th pair known to go through this type of bonding. It's basically the same thing only the process lasts longer and it's a lot stronger."

"WHAT! IS! BONDING!"

The Saiyans flinched at her loud voice, she screams louder than Gohan's mother.

"What's with all this noise?" Bulma asked walking in. "Oh, hello Videl. Gohan? What are you doing here it's your day off?"

"Mrs. Brief… WHAT! IS! BONDING!?"

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Are you guys bonding?"

Gohan nervously nodded.

"Ohhhhh congratulations you guys!"

Vegeta was trying not to laugh, but is was getting harder and harder.

Videl stood up and said, "Will someone please tell me what's bonding!?"

Gohan now getting a good idea said, "I'm sorry Videl, I have an idea on how to explain everything, but I think your father should come, he has a right to know. I know of a place where you can witness history at any time…"

"It's called the Pendulum Room, you can see a Saiyan class on bonding, and Gohan's fights." Vegeta finished picking up on Gohan's plan. "Everything will be explained although Gohan had a tough childhood, so I warn you." Gohan's child hood was perfect compared to Vegeta's, but it was bad in the eyes of the humans.

"Anything to get answers." Videl said trying to cooperate. 'Honestly how bad could his childhood be?'

"Now all we need is Hercule to come along, although that's easier said than done…" Bulma said.

"Videl, I'm sorry for all this I really I'm, It's just so confusing, I can only imagine how you feel." Gohan apologized.

Videl was very upset, but there was something about him that she just couldn't stay mad at him. "O-okay."

"Grab hold." Gohan said towards everyone.

They grabbed on and Gohan teleported to the familiar ki that he sensed all those years ago.

"Gaaaaaa! V-Videl? Mrs. Briefs? Vegeta? What's going on who are you!?" Hercule said.

"Please excuse the intrusion Mr. Satan, this is my God Son, Gohan, it's a long story, but please it's imperative that we have your complete cooperation."

"W-what?" He asked confused.

"Hercule please."

"Uh okay?" He trusts Mrs. Briefs.

Gohan grabbed Hercule and everyone grabbed a hold of Gohan. He then teleported to the Lookout.

Hercule and Videl yelled seeing the young Namekian.

"Please right this way." Mr. Popo said.

"It's okay, this is Dende, the Earth's guardian, and that is Mr. Popo."

"W-wait I thought Kami was the guardian of Earth?" Videl asked.

"Yeah about that… he sorta retired, you'll understand in the Pendulum Room."

"The what!? How did we get here, why were you with my baby girl!?" Hercule shielded her from them while glaring at Gohan.

"Mr. Satan, this is something you need to see to believe." Bulma said.

His glare got more intense.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan surprising Videl and Hercule.

"I was the kid at the Cell Games. I don't want to harm you or trick you, please, just give me a chance." Gohan said sincerely.

"Daddy, I trust him."

"What why?"

Videl was silent she didn't know why to be honest. "Come on daddy."

Hercule thought about it for a couple minutes. "Okay, lead the way." Hercule said reluctantly.

"Right this way." Mr. Popo said leading through the twists and turns of the large Lookout finally reaching a set of a 15ft. double doors with Shenron on the edge. With a loud creek a glowing red light shown out the doors. They walked on top of a red circle with strange symbols around it.

"I will show you key parts of Gohan's life, and then of a Saiyan bonding class, I modified it so you will not be seen or heard." Mr. Popo explained.

"Wait a minute, how did you know how or why we were coming?" Videl asked.

"Gohan told me through telepathy."

"You can do that!? I always wanted to do that, but I thought it was impossible. Could you teach me?" Videl said.

Gohan smiled making Videl blush. 'There's that smile again.'

"Sure thing Videl, I can teach you how to use ki too."

Videl smiled brightly forgetting about her confusion. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Absolutely not Videl you don't know anything about this guy, he could be a pervert, or a psychopath."

"We will know him when use this thing. Let it rip Mr. Popo!"

In a flash of light they vanished.

"_STOP IT! STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" Gohan yelled, smashing the pod Raditz trapped him in._

_Raditz's scouter beeped._

"_11,000! That's impossible!" Raditz yelled out in fear._

"What's going on? Where are we?" Hercule asked scared.

"Keep watching…" Gohan shushed.

_Gohan punched Raditz's nose breaking it. He then kicked Raditz in the ribs, breaking four. Goku took this chance to grab Raditz's tail and Piccolo told Goku about a new move he made, but it will kill Goku in the process._

"_Do it!" Goku yelled._

_Piccolo began to charge his new move._

"_Daddy, please don't!" Gohan pleaded._

"_Listen to me Gohan, you've made me so proud, you are so strong, please, don't cry I'm doing this to save you son, please Gohan." Goku said calmly._

"_SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled._

"_No daddy!"_

_Goku and Raditz's bodies fell to the ground._

"_It's okay Gohan, we can wish him back with the dragon balls." Said Piccolo._

"_What are dragon balls!?" Gohan yelled, now crying._

"_Dragon balls are magical balls that grant any one wish."_

"_Hehehe… fools. I've recorded every moment of this fight [cough] and it has been sent to my team who are more than three times as strong as me. They're going to come here in one year's time to destroy you miserable people and wish me back to life. He, he, huff."_

"Oh my Kami, Gohan!" Videl said with tears in her eyes as the reappeared to reality.

"Vegeta was part of this team. I learned I wasn't human at least not fully. I had to run away with my father's rival to train for Vegeta and his team mate Nappa." Gohan explained untucking his tail from his pants.

They went back in time once more.

_Vegeta powered another ki blast and shot it into the air and Vegeta stared at it, confusing Gohan._

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_Vegeta's heart rate drastically increased, then he started to grow, and grow a snout, and grow fur until he took the form of a giant ape._

_Gohan gulped._

_Vegeta grabbed Gohan before he could dodge and started to crush him._

"_Ahhhaahhahhhhahahhhaha!" Gohan cried out._

"_Hahahahahaha." Vegeta laughed as he heard the sound of bones crushing._

_Gohan's vision faded in and out as he came in and out of consciousness._

"_Aww don't die on me now." Vegeta said in a mocking voice._

_Vegeta dropped Gohan causing him to cry out again._

"_Whoops, sorry I'm a klutz." Vegeta said again in a mocking voice._

_Vegeta stepped on Gohan crushing even more bones._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh daddyyyyy! Help meeeeeeee!" Gohan cried out._

Videl screamed and Hercule was scared stiff.

"Vegeta mellowed out, I forgave him a long time ago."

Videl hugged Gohan. "Oh Gohan, when Vegeta said you had a tough child hood I would have never thought he meant it was this bad."

In a flash of light they appeared on Namek.

_Gohan, who was about to leave the planet, visibly paled and Bulma took notice of this. "Wha-what happened?" Asked Bulma. _

"_I c-can't fe-feel my fa-father's ki." Gohan replied tearing up, but his sadness turned to pure rage. "Leave this planet, I am going to finish what my dad started." _

"_But Gohan." _

"_No arguing!" Yelled Gohan. Then he flew towards Frieza._

"_Frieza!" Yelled Gohan._

_Frieza smiled. "So you have come for more I see."_

_Gohan's eye twitched at the sound of his father's murderer's voice. _

"_I am going to kill you and avenge my father." Said Gohan with pure hatred in his voice._

_Frieza just laughed. "And what makes you think that you can actually kill me when your weakling father couldn't even defeat me. And he was the so called Super Saiyan." Frieza said mockingly._

"_My father was not weak!"_

"_Oh really, than why is he dead and I am still alive. Face it, your father was nothing more than a third class, monkey piece of trash! He couldn't even protect you, but don't worry, you'll see him soon enough, it will be a nice family reunion of weak…" Frieza mocked before Gohan's power increased._

"_MY FATHER! IS NOT! WEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Gohan yelled before he became a Super Saiyan himself._

'_Uh oh.' Frieza thought._

_Gohan shot out and grabbed Frieza's throat and stared at Frieza with pure unadulterated rage in his eyes, making Frieza shiver in fear. Gohan punched Frieza repeatedly while keeping a tight grip on his throat. Gohan just lost control and went on pure instincts at this point. After a minute passed Frieza was barely clinging onto consciousness, was very bloody, and his nose was broken in two places._

"_W-w-wait."_

"_What!"_

"_I-I-I'm not at my true po-power, don't you want to fight me at my max?"_

_As much as his Saiyan instincts wanted to fight him at his max he refused._

_Gohan smiled evilly "Nice try Frieza." Gohan said before blasting him to the next dimension._

"So that's how you killed Frieza." Vegeta smirked.

"You killed him." Videl gasped.

"He's committed mass genocide just for fun! I had to put an end to his terror. I also killed someone named Ginu, he weaker than Frieza, but evil nonetheless."

_Cell started to heave and cough as blood, spit, and vomit shot out and out came 18. Gohan did the same thing again hoping Cell would spit out 17, and sure enough he did. Because of Cell losing the androids, he reverted to his first form._

"_Noooooo!" Before Gohan could finish him off, Cell started to grow._

"_If I'm going to die then I'm taking you and this entire planet with me. Harharhar!"_

_Gohan fell on his knees. 'I failed.'_

_Goku IT next to Cell. "You fought incredibly Gohan." Goku put his hand on Cell._

"_Father, what are you doing?"_

"_Goodbye son, I love you." Goku disappeared._

"_Father!" Gohan was in tears. 'It's not fair, this was my fight I should have gone instead!' _

_Suddenly a Death Beam was shot at Gohan, but Raditz jumped in the way taking the beam head on, but it ruptured his lung._

"_Raditz!?" _

"_Don't worry about me nephew, y'know in my time in HFIL I had a lot of time to think, the thing I regretted the most, was trying to kill my own blood. I'm sorry." Raditz painfully said to Gohan before dying from internal bleeding._

"_Well isn't this touching?" Cell said in his perfect form now stronger because of the Saiyans ability to become stronger after a near death experience._

_Gohan was livid, his father was killed, and he never gave Raditz a chance to redeem himself, but now he was dead after saving his life. Well no more, no more lives will be taken by this bio-android freak!_

"_Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan's power skyrocketed as his hair became slightly longer with one long strip hanging over his head, lightning was dancing around him as he finished the transformation._

_Not wasting any time, Cell IT to Gohan and shot a Special Beam Cannon. Gohan had barely enough time to block, but his arm was bloody and broken, hanging limply at his side. It hurt of course, but Gohan ignored the pain as he walked slowly towards Cell, glaring and scowling at him sending shivers down his spine._

"_Ka…" _

_Cell quickly overcame his fear and cupped his hands. "Ka…"_

"_Me…"_

"_Me…"_

"_Ha…"_

"_Ha…"_

"_Me…"_

"_Me…"_

"_Haaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Haaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Gohan's blast was easily inching towards Cell._

"_Kioken times 70!" Cell yelled out._

_The blast shot extremely fast as it stayed still at an inch away from Gohan's face. His hand and face started to burn, and his chest piece started to crack from the sheer power._

"_Gohan, use the Kioken!" All the Z Warriors yelled out._

'_Wait for it… wait for it…'_

_Cell wasn't able to hold on to the Kioken any longer, and Gohan smirked._

'_Now!' "Kioken!" The Kamehameha Wave shot towards Cell and completely obliterated him, Gohan redirected the blast to shoot out of the Earth's atmosphere, so there wouldn't be any more damage to the Earth._

_Gohan, now very tired, powered down to Super Saiyan. _

'_Amazing, son!' Goku told Gohan with so much pride._

_Gohan started to tear up._

'_Hey, don't worry, we can be wished back with the Dragon balls.'_

_Gohan laughed. "I forgot about the Dragon Balls!"_

_Hercule peered behind a rock. "Is it over?"_

_Gohan walked over to him. "Sure is." _

"_A-and you defeated him?"_

_Gohan nodded. "I'm prepared to make a deal, I let you take credit for defeating Cell and you admit that Ki is real."_

_Hercule sweat dropped. "You're kidding."_

"_Nope." Gohan extended his good hand, and Hercule shook it._

"_Do you need me to call an ambulance?"_

"_Nah, I'll be fine, I suffered worse." Gohan looked at Vegeta and they laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home."_

"_R-right."_

"You killed Cell!?" Videl asked disbelievingly. "Why didn't you tell me daddy?"

Hercule now recovered from shock said, "I'm sorry pumpkin, I was going to tell you the truth, but you were so proud of me I couldn't bring myself to tell you.

"Gohan, you seem like a good kid, you had to grow up so fast, and it must've been horrible."

"What can I say Mr. Satan, I'm a Saiyan, fighting is in my blood." Gohan took a deep breath. "Now… are you ready to find out just what is Bonding?"

"Yes." Hercule said.

"Alright Mr. Popo."

In a flash of light they appeared in what looked like a classroom on Planet Vegeta filled with bored young teenaged Saiyans.

"_Bonding is when a Saiyan is mutually in love with someone else. Signs of Bonding include telepathic communication, this is uncontrollable and random at first, but you will be able to use it on command as the process continues; intense jealousy, intense violent anger if someone harms your partner; you will want to spend as much time together as possible, and the reason why Saiyan's are taken off purges is because if any partner dies the other will feel a long lasting depression and despair. Saiyans can only bond once, and they are loyal and the only ones you can ever love. A more intense and rare version is called 'Bonding at First Sight', there are only 19 pairs of Saiyans that have gone through this process, and I'm sure you all heard about the Great Broly War, 3,000 years ago the Saiyan Broly was the 19__th__ Saiyan to go through this Bond. Broly's partner was killed, and he was overcome with incredible rage and became the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly literally went mad with power and went on a killing rampage murdering 75% of the Saiyan race."_

Hercule's and Videl's eyes were wide open. "We are b-bonding at first sight?" Videl asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"Apparently…" Gohan responded.

"But, I don't know if I…"

"I'm not sure either Videl, but it will work out in the end." Gohan gave a reassuring smile. He felt guilty for what he said, but he had to be completely honest with her.

"You're my son in law?" Hercule asked barely audible.

Gohan teleported them all back to Satan mansion.

"Gohan, do you mind picking me up tomorrow so we can talk about this more?"

"Of course Videl, it's been a long day we need to rest and digest this information."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Satan, I'm sorry about how this happened."

Hercule only nodded seemingly frozen in disbelief.

"Now you know why I wanted this to be kept a secret huh?"

"I'd want it kept a secret too if I was in your shoes."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yeah… Goodnight."

Gohan then teleported Vegeta and Bulma back to Capsule Corporation.

Gohan rubbed his face and groaned sitting on the couch.

"Do you guys have any advice?" Gohan asked.

"Don't tell your mother." The couple said.

"At least not until you guys feel comfortable with this bonding thing." Bulma added.

"Okay, thanks for your help, I'm going to go home and crash." With that Gohan teleported in his room and fell asleep the moment he hit the mattress meditating about the whole ordeal until he came to the conclusion that he was in love. He is not only smart and strong for his age, but wise, I guess it'll rub off when you hang out with the guy that fused with God.

_**The Next Day**_

Gohan woke up, took a shower, changed into some fresh clothes, and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

'Gine, do you sense something off about Gohan?' Bardock asked his mate through bond.

'Now that you mention it, there is something different about him… you don't think?'

'If it is then he'll tell us when he's ready, he's probably letting her parents know about everything first before telling Chichi, you know how she is with grandchildren.'

Gohan finished breakfast, said his goodbyes, teleported in front of Videl's house, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later came a very tired looking Videl and her father.

"Listen Gohan, I don't know much about this Saiyan Bonding thing, but I know it's important, just treat my daughter right!"

"Of course Mr. Satan, you have my word."

Hercule wanted to pull Videl out of school, but she insisted on getting through this.

Videl yawned loudly. "Good morning."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"I didn't even sleep, my mind was racing."

Gohan put his hand on Videl's shoulder and gave her some of his energy.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"I gave you some of my energy, speaking of which I still need to teach you how to use ki, how about my place after school."

"Perfect… Gohan, do you love me?"

"… Yes. It's okay, I don't want to rush you into anything, take your time Videl." Gohan smiled making her melt.

"It's just so confusing."

"I don't blame you, it's confusing even for me, but we'll get through this." He reassured as they walked into class.

"Hey guys!" Sharpener yelled out.

They took their seats and greeted each other.

'So, how did it go?' Trunks asked.

'Better than expected actually.'

Three hours later Videl got called by the chief.

"On my way chief."

"Videl, be careful."

"Thanks Gohan."

Videl flew down to the scene, a hostage situation.

"Bring me 500 million Zeni or the old guy gets it!"

"Hey buddy, c'mon let's work this out." Videl tried to reason.

The 'old man' smiled and quickly pulled out a gun firing it at Videl's chest.

Videl jumped out of the way, but got grazed on her arm. The chief quickly pulled out his gun and shot them both on their legs as the other police men arrested them and the paramedics patched up Videl's wound.

"I'm fine, I'm right handed anyway, I can go to school!" Videl protested.

The paramedic sighed. "If you feel light headed call an ambulance right away."

Videl smiled winningly. "Sure thing."

-DBZ-

Videl walked up the stairs with her arm wrapped in gauze.

"Oh my Kami Videl!" Gohan yelled concerned.

"I'm fine Gohan, it's just a graze, now shhh you're causing a scene."

"I'll take you to Dende to get you healed after school." He whispered.

-DBZ-

After school they met up at the roof. Videl put her hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I have a better idea." Gohan said picking Videl up bridal style.

Gohan slowly flew up, Videl clinging on Gohan.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly Videl opened her eyes and smiled in amazement.

After a while Videl shivered and Gohan flared his ki. Unfortunately for the two teens enjoying the warmth, the long fly that seemed like only a few minutes finished as Gohan landed on the Lookout.

"Den-"

"Way ahead of you." Dende said healing Videl still in Gohan's arms.

"Thanks." The new partners thanked.

"Not a problem."

Gohan took flight heading for his home.

He landed and told Videl to hide.

"Good afternoon Father, Mother, Grand Father, Grand Mother, Goten."

"Gohan!" Goten yelled hugging his big brother and role model.

"Hiya squirt, I'm going to go meditate."

Gohan left a few minutes later in Saiyan armor and teleported Videl near a clear field.

"Okay Videl, get into a meditative stance." Gohan instructed. "Then bring your energy out."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding! Hahaha!"

Videl sweat dropped.

"No, but for real, if you concentrate hard enough you'll feel a warmth in your center, all you need to do is coax it out through your arms and out your palms."

"W-what?"

Now Gohan sweat dropped.

"Okay, new plan, take my hands." Videl did and blushed. "I'm going to send you my energy through one arm, and you send it back through the other, think of it as a whirl pool."

"Okay I'll try." Videl said uncertainly.

Gohan smiled at her. "I know you can do it."

'Jeez there's that smile again.'

Gohan smirked and slowly sent her his energy as Videl sent it back.

"You're doing great Videl keep it up." Gohan complimented as he increased the speed.

After a while Gohan said, "Okay, now try using your own energy."

Videl nodded now being able to feel a warmth in her center, slowly brought out the energy into a ball of ki, but as soon as it came it vanished leaving Videl winded.

"Amazing Videl, it took me a month to do that!"

Videl chuckled happily while panting.

"Keep bringing it out until you can hold it steady, by the rate you're going at I'd say it'd take you about 30 minutes."

"30 minutes, that's all!?"

"Yeah, you're doing incredible!"

Just as Gohan predicted, Videl was able to hold a ball of ki for 2 minutes in 30 minutes time.

"Okay, I think you are ready to fly."

"Really!?" Videl jumped up only to lose her balance from exhaustion.

Gohan quickly steadied her and gave her some more of his ki.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, basically you need to push your ki down under your feet like you did your hands."

Videl nodded and did as she was instructed, her pig tails flowing wildly as she slowly rose above the ground until she was about twenty feet in the air with Gohan in front of her smiling brightly. Her body gave out as she fell only to be caught by Gohan, her blue eyes shining brightly in the setting sun, their foreheads touching.

"That was amazing Videl." Gohan whispered leaning in, as their lips touched.

_**A/N: I purposely made Videl OOC, and if you think their relationship is going to fast that's the point of 'Bonding at first sight' which if you didn't know is like love at first sight. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter, sorry again for the long hiatus.**_


End file.
